Return of the SWAP Force
Return of the SWAP Force is the third movie of The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria. Summary The SWAP Force returns as the Portal Masters embark on an all-new adventure in the mysterious Cloudbreak Islands, home to a mystical volcano that erupts every hundred years to replenish the magic in Skylands. During an epic battle, a brave group of Skylanders were caught in the volcano's eruption, which blasted them apart and sent them to earth. But, the magic of the volcano gave these heroes a remarkable new power, the ability to swap halves, turning them into a special team known as the SWAP Force. Meanwhile, Kaos is back with a new evil plan. And now, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie, and their friends must reassemble the SWAP Forcein their original form or in new combinations and send them back to Cloudbreak to save Skylands. Plot The SWAP Force has returned/At Carousel Boutique/A gathering by Master Eon Just as the SWAP Force Skylanders, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, and Doom Stone were discovered by Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, and Gabby, they were unfrozen in their statued figure forms by Star Swirl the Barded, Stygian, and the Pillars of Old Equestria. Meanwhile at Carousel Boutique, Rarity was busy making new outfits for the Grand Galloping Gala. Just then, Master Eon the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie, and their friends for another mission for Skylands once again. Meeting Tessa and Whiskers/Saving the villagers of Woodburrow/To Mount Cloudbreak As they arrived in Skylands with Flynn, they met Tessa and her bird, Whiskers. Soon, the heroes along with the Skylanders have to navigate through the Cloudbreak Volcano to escape their pursuers. Afterward,s they saved the villagers of Woodburrow from a Greeble attack. Going to Cascade Glade/Rescuing the Chieftess/Kaos and Merlock's new evil scheme For the next mission, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends arrived at Cascade Glade, a forest area inhabited by a few Gillmen. Along the way, they fought off some Gobble Pods and rescued the Chieftess. Meanwhile, Kaos and Merlock worked on a new evil plot to take over Skylands. To Mudwater Hollow/Getting to the Ancient Flashfin/Destroying the Evilizer Crystals Then, they came to Mudwater Hollow, home dwelling of the Ancient Flashfin. As they came to it, they destroyed the Evilizer Crystals form turning it evil as they brought it to safety. Help came from friends/Venturing the Rampant Ruins/Getting to the Stone Monkey Just then, help came from many friends from Equestria and Beyond it. Soon, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends came to the Rampant Ruins, an old robot graveyard where the robots buried there were once powered by crystals of the Petrified Darkness. Then, they ventured to the Ruins to find out where the evilized crystals are coming from and stop whoever is behind the creation of the evilizers. At last, they finally got to the Stone Monkey. Jungle Rumble with Evil Glumshanks/Stink Bomb makes his move/A new effort in teamwork ???, . ?????,'. Then, ????. Helping the Dirt Sharks at Iron Jaw Gulch/Bringing down the Airships ???, . Meeting Sharpfin in Motleyville/De-Evilizing Whiskers and stop Baron von Shellshock ???, . Encountering the Fire Viper in Twisty Tunnels/Getting to the Ancient Terrasquid ???, . Reaching Serpent's Peak/Defeating the Fire Viper on the inside and outside ???, . Cyclops attack on Boney Islands/Escaping with the Caravan/Gathering some Fossil Fuel ???, . Saving the Frost Elves in the Winter Keep/Taking back the tower ???, . Discovering the Frostfest Mountains/Following the Illuminator/Trying to stay warm ???, . Attending Mesmeralda's Show/Stopping her from trapping the Students and CMC ???, . Kaos' attack in Fantasm Forest/Saving the Ancient Tree Spirit from begin evilized ???, . Entering Kaos' Fortress/Taking down the Sheepshooters one by one/Staying together ???, . Facing a Motherly Mayhem/Bringing down the Bubba Greebs/Defeating Kaossandra ???, . Reaching Cloudbreak Core/The third downfall of Kaos/Sending him to Tartarus again ???, . Almost done/Going to Sheep Wreck Island/Encountering Sheep Mage/Saving Flynn ???, . The last mission in the Tower of Time/Stopping Cluck/Saving Skylands again ???, . Trivia * Scenes #The SWAP Force has returned/At Carousel Boutique/A gathering by Master Eon #Meeting Tessa and Whiskers/saving the villagers of Woodburrow/To Mount Cloudbreak #Going to Cascade Glade/Rescuing the Chieftess/Kaos and Merlock's new evil scheme #To Mudwater Hollow/Getting to the Ancient Flashfin/Destroying the Evilizer Crystals #Help came from friends/Venturing the Rampant Ruins/Getting to the Stone Monkey #Jungle Rumble with Evil Glumshanks/Stink Bomb makes his move/A new effort in teamwork #Helping the Dirt Sharks at Iron Jaw Gulch/Bringing down the Airships #Meeting Sharpfin in Motleyville/De-Evilizing Whiskers and stop Baron von Shellshock #Encountering the Fire Viper in Twisty Tunnels/Getting to the Ancient Terrasquid #Reaching Serpent's Peak/Defeating the Fire Viper on the inside and outside #Cyclops attack on Boney Islands/Escaping with the Caravan/Gathering some Fossil Fuel #Saving the Frost Elves in the Winter Keep/Taking back the tower #Discovering the Frostfest Mountains/Following the Illuminator/Trying to stay warm #Attending Mesmeralda's Show/Stopping her from trapping the Students and CMC #Kaos' attack in Fantasm Forest/Saving the Ancient Tree Spirit from begin evilized #Entering Kaos' Fortress/Taking down the Sheepshooters one by one/Staying together #Facing a Motherly Mayhem/Bringing down the Bubba Greebs/Defeating Kaossandra #Reaching Cloudbreak Core/The third downfall of Kaos/Sending him to Tartarus again #Almost done/Going to Sheep Wreck Island/Encountering Sheep Mage/Saving Flynn #The last mission in the Tower of Time/Stopping Cluck/Saving Skylands again Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Sequels Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225